This invention relates broadly to the art of washbasins, such as bathtubs, and the like, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for renovating the washbasins, and to the renovated washbasins thereby formed.
Washbasins, including bathtubs, and the like, after prolonged use usually develop discolored and potted surfaces. Such surfaces are not only unsightly but are more difficult to clean than new surfaces. Wear to washbasins, especially bathtubs, in hotels and motels is a particularly acute problem. It has been estimated that of the approximately 2 million hotel and motel bathtubs in the United States, 10% must be upgraded per year.
In a prior-art method of renovating bathtubs, the bathtubs, after being thoroughly cleaned, are painted with an acrylic paint. Although this solution "rebuilds" the surfaces of the washbasins for the moment it is usually not sufficiently durable. Surfaces which have been thusly treated, after frequent use, usually last only between one and three years. In addition, once these surfaces begin to deteriorate they actually look worse than they did before the acrylic paint was applied. The washbasins then must often be torn out and replaced.
Some prior-art U.S. patents have suggested the use of bathtub liners for renovating bathtubs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,793 to Nemiroff discloses a sheet-steel bathtub liner which is inserted into an existing bathtub. The liner of this patent is made quite a bit smaller than the existing bathtub and the space between the two is taken up with a filler material. When the liner is inserted into the bathtub, a liner ledge is simply supported upon a ledge portion of the tub. This technique requires new fixtures to be installed due to the gap between the liner and the tub. In addition, because the liner is separated so far from the existing tub, there is a possible problem of bacteria, mold, and the like forming between the two units, which is undesirable. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a washbasin and bathtub liner which does not require specialized fixtures and which does not create a space between the liner and the bathtub in which bacteria, mold, and the like can reproduce.
Also, in the Nemiroff patent, the liners thereof are made from standardized specifications to mate with known tubs. There are literally hundreds of various types of hand washbasins and bathtubs, thus, it would be difficult to maintain a stock of all of the types of hand washbasins and bathtubs. Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide a method for renovating washbasins which can be used with all washbasins, including bathtubs no matter what their sizes or shapes are.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,254 to Cook et. al. discloses a bathtub liner which includes an outer layer of semi-flexible water impervious sheet material and an inner layer adhered to the outer layer of a compressable material such as foam rubber. The liner of this patent is attached to an existing bathtub by means of a U-shaped flange which extends about a hook flange on the edge of an existing bathtub. Thus, to use this system, the bathtub must be of a specific type having the necessary flange. It is an object of this invention to provide a renovating bathtub liner which can be used with all types of bathtubs. The problem also exists in Cook et. al. of bacteria and mold reproducing in the space formed between the liner and the surface of the existing bathtub as was mentioned above.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an economical method of renovating washbasins, including bathtubs, which produces a novel renovated washbasin having a new finish which is strong, stain-resistant, water-resistant, and abrasion-resistant. It is also an object of this invention to provide such a novel renovated washbasin.